U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,608, Murata et al, issued June 14, 1977, discloses granular detergents containing anionic or nonionic surfactants having a tendency to cake and condensation products of C.sub.12-18 alcohols with from 100 to 300 moles of ethylene oxide as anticaking agents. The compositions specifically disclosed are prepared by drying a slurry of the components to produce a powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,390, Behrens, issued Nov. 28, 1967, discloses granular detergent compositions containing ethoxylated nonionic surfactants, builder salts and, optionally, anionic cosurfactants. The compositions are prepared by spray drying a detergent slurry.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,692, Mostow, issued June 4, 1974 discloses free-flowing particulate blends of soap and nonionic surfactants which can be combined with builders or added to spray-dried detergents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,412, lnamorato, issued Aug. 11, 1964 discloses granular detergents containing a homogeneous mixture of alkyl phenol polyethoxylate nonionic surfactants, alkyl aryl sulfonate anionic surfactants and cellulose polyvinyl alcohol soil suspending agents. The compositions are preferably prepared by spray-drying a slurry of the components.
British Pat. No. 1,341,557, Brandt et al, published Dec. 28, 1973, discloses agglomerated detergents made by spraying liquids, including liquid or pasty surfactants, onto builder salts in a fluidized bed.